Legend of the Black Blood
by Azrael Makara
Summary: a young half human/troll named Azrael sparks a phenomenon that sends her tumbling through the time lines discovering secret of the people she thought she knew and secrets about her own strange existence as well as being caught in the middle of a game she had only heard horror stories about and thought she would never have to play and will she ever trust her friends again?
1. Chapter 1

Azrael's POV

Have you ever felt so alone in the world like nobody cared whether you lived or died? Well that's a feeling I'm all too familiar with. My name is Azrael Vantas-Strider but most people joke around saying I should adopt my moirails name which is Makara since I hang around him more than I do my own dysfunctional family. I was typing a fanfiction on my laptop when a message from my moirail popped up on my screen

terminallyCapricious [TC] **started trolling** inkedEclipse [IE]

TC: SiS i ThInK yOuR lUsUs Is FlIpPiNg HiS wIcKeD sHiT oVeR sOmEtHiNg YoU dId AgAiN

IE: great. And I can bet you it tec#nically isn't my fault.

TC: AlL i KnOw Is HeS bEeN a BiT tEsTy LaTeLy

IE: when is #e not testy about somet#ing?

TC: ApPaReNtLy He SaId YoU dIdNt Do YoUr ChOrEs

IE: yes I did!

IE: I did t#em two #ours go!

TC: NoT bY hIs StAnDaRdS

IE: I never do anyt#ing by #is standards.

TC: WaNt Me To CoMe WiTh YoU sIs

IE: na#. I'd rat#er not #ave you see me fig#ting wit# my lusus but t#anks anyway.

TC: No PrObLeM sIs

IE: we still on for Nep's party tonig#t?

TC: HeLl YeAh (o:

IE: see ya t#en

TC: AlRiGhT gOoD lUcK wItH yOuR lUsUs

IE: yea# t#anks

inkedEclipse [IE] **ceased trolling** terminallyCapricious [TC]

I closed my laptop and climbed out of the hollowed out tree I was hiding from my lusus in. I trekked back to my hive to face my lusus and whatever problem he had with me this time. The moment I walked through the door I heard yelling from the kitchen. "Don't you fucking defend that ungrateful mistake she constantly takes off telling no one where she's going and listens to Gamzee like he's her lusus." The second voice I heard was my human lusus who calmly said "Dude you do realize that Gamzee raised her for the first ten years of her life and maybe if you were friendlier towards her like I am and didn't yell and cuss at her all the time she wouldn't be so eager to take off." I tried to sneak past the kitchen when I tripped over my own feet and muttered "Fuck." Which brought both my lusi out of the kitchen. I regained my balance and looked at both of them standing there. One of them had a beyond pissed look on his face and the other a more fatherly concerned expression. "Where the hell have you been for the last two hours?" My troll lusus Karkat Vantas glared down at me waiting for me to answer him. I was tempted to tell him to fuck off and walk away. My human lusus Dave Strider ran his hand through his bleach blonde hair sighing and interjected "We were worried when you ran off like that and every time before that. I was always worried you would permanently run off like–––––." He stopped before saying whoevers name he was going to say but I knew instantly who he was talking about. It was John Egbert one of the original players of the nightmarish Sburb/Sgrub game. John disappeared when I was five sweeps old (or ten years old if you want to get technical in human years.) All he left behind was a single line of text in all caps in the same black font I use on all the trolls and humans laptops saying: I'VE HAD . We didn't understand if it was a short and sweet suicide note or if he was still alive and hiding somewhere on this planet. Now if you're wondering why he disappeared when he appeared to have a good life and many friends plus being noble enough to ascend to the god tier level it was because peopled were insinuating he killed his ectobiological sister Jade Harley. The only problem was I was the only one to see John standing over Jade's lifeless body but due to the fact that I was drunk off my ass after breaking into Gamzee liquor cabinet after I figured out how to pick child security locks and drinking half a bottle of peach vodka I wasn't the most reliable witness. They gave John the benefit of the doubt but they began to wonder if John really had killed Jade because of a huge argument they had two hours before Jade's mysterious death. He left two days later sometime in the middle of the night without telling anyone and left that haunting message. Karkat snapped his fingers in front of my face and asked snappishly "Were you drinking again or are you just ignoring us?" I smiled sarcastically and replied "There isn't enough alcohol on this planet to ignore your nails on a chalkboard voice." Karkat growled before smacking me across the face and snarling "How dare you fucking disrespect me you ungrateful little brat." I fell on my ass when he smacked me but quickly got up and nailed him in the bulge causing him to fall to his knees. I then proceeded to knee him in the face knocking him clean out. As all this occurred Dave didn't move a muscle. He was either too shocked by Karkat hitting me or too scared that I would turn my anger on him. I felt tears run down my face and without saying anything to Dave I pushed past him and ran out the door. I headed down the road about two miles to my moirails hive and knocked on the door. Gamzee answered the door shirtless showing his lean body while drying his unruly hair making sure he didn't catch the towel on his long horns. My face without a doubt was probably covered in a light black blush. "What's up sis? You look all motherfucking depressed." His eyes traveled to my now throbbing cheek and his smile dropped "Why is your cheek all swollen and shit?" His frown deepened and I could have sworn his eyes flashed red then back to rich dark indigo. He pulled me inside and sat me on the couch before disappearing into the kitchen and coming back with an ice pack and gently pressed it against my swollen cheek. Gamzee sat beside me and played with my braid as I leaned against his warm shoulder losing myself in the smell of whatever soap he used during his shower. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes as I thought of everything and felt tears run down my face and a small sob escape my mouth as Gamzee shifted beside me. Suddenly I felt something warm and wet run up my face. It was Gamzee's tongue! He licked away my tears and held me as close as possible. "I can still remember when you were a tiny wriggler you used to bite anyone who tried to touch you except me and Kanaya for some strange reason. Karkat flipped his shit when you started making honking noises." I giggled and asked quietly "Did Karkat like me at any point in my life?" Gamzee looked away then back at me before answering "Not really he was always convinced you were a mistake that should have never happened and I thought that wasn't right him saying that about you so I took you in and raised you for the first five sweeps of your life. Then when five sweeps of your life passed he decided as human say to grow a pair and take responsibility for you." I remembered that day and wished I had refused to go with Karkat. "If I had known he was going to treat you like this I would have told the motherfucker no. However motherfucking asinine laws on this planet say Karkat is your real custodian and it would be motherfucking illegal to keep you from him." I made a low growling noise which made Gamzee look at me slightly shocked and I looked at him and said "Lets run away together I'm old enough!" Gamzee's facial expression grew more shocked and he sputtered "S-sis I could get in major motherfucking trouble for that like kidnapping you're still a kid hence KIDnapping." I looked down like an ashamed child knowing he would have to say no but the look in his eyes said he would if he could but even he was aware of the consequences. He got up and walked over to the phone picking it up and dialing what looked suspiciously like my hive number and after a couple of second started talking "Hey Strider. Yeah she's here. I think I'm going to keep her for the night and give her a chance to calm down and talk. By the way what the fuck happened after she got home? Really? Right in the bulge and a knee to the face? Man you need to tell Bro to lighten up on her combat training. Last thing we need is an eight sweep old… Sorry a SIXTEEN year old being racked up on murder charges on this gogforsaken planet and if they find out she is on all those tablet things that stupid ass bitch put her on… No she did not bring them and I personally wouldn't let her take them if she did because like I was saying before you cut me off if they find out she on all of that crap they'll lock her up so tightly she may never see the sun again and I can't stand seeing that happen to her. Fine. She is staying the night and that's final." He slammed the phone down and walked back to me flopping down on the couch pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger muttering "Jegus fucking Christ I hated him then and I still can't stand the little prick. So do you still want to go to Nepeta's party?" I shook my head and muttered "I have better plans for tonight." Gamzee got a funny look on his face when suddenly I dropped the ice pack and pounced on him pinning him to the couch and kissed him. I felt him laugh softly against my lips when he grabbed my waist and flipped me so I was underneath his lean body "Nice sneak attack no motherfucking cookie. Don't think I didn't realize what you were up to with that 'I have better plans for tonight' comment." I was about to say something when he silenced me by pressing his soft lips against mine and ran his long slender fingers up the side of my head and touched my nubby horns lightly making me shiver slightly. When a small sigh escaped my mouth Gamzee saw his chance and slipped his long indigo tongue in my mouth and started to gently tease my tongue. His dark gray skin was warm to the touch and smooth feeling. Suddenly he pressed harder on my horns causing me to claw roughly at his back in a jerk reaction which made him moan loud enough to break the lip lock we were in. I heard him let loose a slight guttural growl which made me wonder and worry if I hurt him or just pissed him off. He looked down at me and smiled mischievously and scooted up to lick my left horn and then start sucking on it softly turning me into a moaning mess. It seemed like this was a contest to see which one of us would break first so I wiggled my hand into Gamzee's polka dotted pants and ran my fingers along his bulge feeling the tentacle wrap tightly around my hand. Gamzee's whole body was vibrating. He slowly grabbed my arm that was half buried in his pants however when I squeezed his bulge he let go and proceeded to grind his bulge against my hand making me wonder when he last got any. I remember Gamzee trying to form a matespritship with when I was two sweeps old but Gamzee was always too busy taking care of me that his would be matesprit Tavros Nitram had this petty grudge against me because according to him I selfishly consumed all of Gamzee's time when I should have been able to take care of myself at that age. Tavros and I have a strained relationship now but nowhere near as volatile as me and Karkat. He eventually formed a matespritship with Vriska Serket and they got married using the human ceremony and I ended up being the flower girl after Vriska compromised with Tavros over the fact that he could have Gamzee as best man if I could be the flower girl. Vriska was like a mom to me because she used to come over and help me bathe because Gamzee was slightly uncomfortable with helping a little girl bathe plus she and Terezi Pyrope were my favorite people to roleplay with when I was younger. I suddenly felt Gamzee nip at my neck pulling me out of my thoughts. His hand slipped under my shirt and under my sports bra and squeezed my boob lightly making me shiver slightly so I just removed my black T-shirt and Gamzee made short work of my bra so now both of us were naked from the waist up. He trailed his tongue from my neck down my chest and pinched my nipple (part of the fact that I was half human due to the fact that full blooded female trolls don't have nipples) between his large canines making me squeak causing him to laugh and start sucking on them when a loud angry knocking came from the front door and my worst nightmare and greatest annoyance yelled "Open the door Gamzee I know she's in there." Gamzee looked up and muttered "Shit sis I guess we'll have to put this on hold for tonight so I can deal with Captain Crabass. I swear that motherfucker picks the first thing he can think of and blows it completely out of proportion then turns into Captain Asshole about it." I looked at the door and muttered "Like the fact that I exist?" Gamzee sighed and got off me and tossed me my shirt and bra while grabbing and purple and black T-shirt Kanaya helped me make for his seventeenth wriggling day. Gamzee was nine sweeps older than me making him about thirty-four years old in human time span but to me I could care less about his age because he didn't look any different from when I was little. I guess trolls age gracefully. He pulled the T-shirt on and I adjusted my bra and pulled my shirt on and walked with Gamzee to the door. Gamzee held my hand as he opened the door where Karkat was standing tapping his foot in his usual huffy pissed off manner. The moment Karkat saw me he tried to make a grab at me but Gamzee pushed me behind him and said "You need to motherfucking chill out and get your think pan in order before I give her back to you." Karkat's scowl deepened and he snapped "I am perfectly calm and whatever she told you was probably highly exaggerated as usual." Gamzee growled and asked "Really? And why would she make a mountain out of a molehill." Karkat sighed and snapped "Children lie when things don't go their way." Gamzee's nails were digging into the door frame when suddenly he grabbed Karkat by the front of his shirt and started yelling in his face "MOTHERFUCKER I SEE THE FUCKING BRUISES ON HER AND THEY AREN'T FROM TRAINING AND I KNOW THAT HER HUMAN LUSUS WOULDN'T DARE HIT HER BECAUSE DIRK AND I WOULD SLAUGHTER HIM SO THAT LEAVES ONLY YOU AND WE ALL KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE HER SO HOW DO YOU EXPAIN YOURSELF HMMMM BEST FRIEND?" He yelled "best friend" in a sarcastic manner as Karkat stared at him in horror and I realized why after I peeked around at Gamzees face which was twisted in an enraged expression and his eyes were blood red. His body was extremely tense and he was breathing heavily. Gamzee had gone completely and utterly sober and Karkat and I were the only ones who knew how to calm him down without getting the shit beat out of us. However since Karkat was what was angering him I was left with the task of preventing Gamzee from killing or really messing Karkat up. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my good cheek against his back and squeezed as hard as I could until I felt his body somewhat relax and saw him toss Karkat on the ground before wiggling out of my hug and turning away from the door leaving me and Karkat staring at each other before I said "I only saved you because it would have an extremely big emotional toll on Gamzee if he hurt or killed you however if that weren't an issue I would have gladly let him do whatever the fuck he wanted to do to you." Karkat got off the ground and quickly got into his cherry red Jeep and drove off like he couldn't get away from Gamzee's hive fast enough. I closed the door and turned around to see Gamzee mixing vodka and Faygo together probably putting more vodka than Faygo in the cup. He took a sip then growled loudly throwing the cup against the wall where it shattered leaving a big wet spot on the carpet and the soda alcohol mix dripping down the wall. I cautiously approached Gamzee who was looking at the ground and didn't seem to notice I was there. I was kind of used to Gamzee's moods and mannerisms having adopted some of them myself but the look on his face kind of frightened me because it was so empty, hollow and devoid of emotion. "Gamzee?" I said his name and got his attention instantly. What he did next was both surprising and exhilarating at the same time. He shoved me against the wall and kissed me roughly grinding his teeth against my lips while his hands were rubbing my horns making me moan softly. His fingers slid down my head and undid the braid I usually had my hair styled in and ran his fingers through my hair separating the strands twisted together until my long black hair hung loosely framing my face. He then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and when I twisted around to look at his face he had a small smile on his face and his eyes were still orangish red. Because of this I knew he was going to none too gentle with me. He walked upstairs and opened his bedroom door and tossed me on the bed then slowly removed his shirt tossing it aside and moved on the bed so his body was hovering over me close enough that I could feel his body heat and hear his heartbeat. He removed my shirt and bra like last time and licked his lips. He suddenly mash his lips against mine while running his hands over my boobs. I gently ran my nails across his back then pressed harder causing to whisper a guttural moan against my lips. He then broke the kiss and started nibbling on the tip of my left ear and then licked the edge of it. He laughed quietly and hovered his face above mine his eyes were still orangish red and I wasn't sure if it was me but he seemed to be enjoying being sober unlike when I saw him sober for the first time after Eridan Ampora pushed me into the pool in his backyard when I was two sweeps old and I would have drowned if it weren't for the other fish troll Feferi Peixes saving me because I didn't know how to swim. After that Eridan had a new respect for how far you can throw a deck chair. I smiled at the thought and pulled Gamzee down into a kiss and felt his weirdly long tongue trace over my lips so I let it pass. I could feel him teasing my tongue gently then practically shoving it down my throat. I felt his hand travel from fondling my boobs to going down my side and kept traveling downward until his slender fingers hooked my pants as if giving me a hint of his next move. His hand wiggled into my pants and gently touched me on top of my lacy black panties. When I didn't give him much of a reaction he frowned slightly and nimbly reached into my panties and pushed two fingers up inside of me making me moan softly and squirm a bit satisfying Gamzee's need for a reaction. He moved his fingers around a bit before taking his hand out of my pants and licking his fingers clean because they were covered in a thin film of my genetic material. He then started yanking my pants down as well as his own and saw he was going commando (not that this surprised me in the least seeing as most people who get to know Gamzee knew he hated boxers and underwear of any sort.) I looked down at his bulge and nearly died of shock. It was fucking huge! It twitched a little but other than that it was completely erect making me blush just looking at it. Gamzee laughed in a growly sort of way before rubbing his bulge against my inner thigh. He was either trying for suspense or just being an ass and teasing me so I looked him straight in the eye and snapped "Enough of the teasing shit are you going to fuck me or not?" This seemed to amuse Gamzee as he leaned down and licked my neck. Without warning he roughly plunged his bulge into me making me scream so loud I was surprised the windows didn't shatter. My fingernails dug into his back so roughly that I felt sticky indigo blood under my fingers. He didn't seem to notice this because he was purring (or growling softly I couldn't tell which) and in a swift manner he began to move his bulge in and out of me. This went on for about ten minutes when I felt something warm and wet drip out of me and looked down to see Gamzee dark purple genetic material mixing with mine all over the bed. "Well it looks like you're spent." Gamzee was breathing hard as he pulled out of me and moved so he was lying beside me and I noticed his eyes were indigo again. He closed them without saying a word and pulled his pant the rest of the way off and his breathing seemed to return to normal as he fell into a blissful sleep. I did the same before pulling a light blanket over both of us and snuggling up to him falling into a deep sleep myself.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I woke up into what I realized was a dream bubble due to the fact that I was lying in a meadow with bright sunlight hitting my face. I heard light footsteps behind me and someone say "I knevw my vwish vwould come true and a pretty girl vwould just suddenly appear." I looked up to see Cronus Ampora staring at me with a smirk on his face so I smiled and said "Sorry Cronus you're not getting me this time or any other time." Cronus pulled a lollipop out of his mouth "Damn and here I thought if I stopped smoking wvhich is a bitch to do once you start I could get a kiss vwithout you saying my mouth probably taste like an ashtray." Cronus held out a hand and helped me to my feet as I dusted grass off my pants. I looked down at myself kind of surprised that I didn't appear in the dream bubble naked like I was in reality when I heard a flat chuckle come from nowhere and suddenly a dark bubble appeared and a stark white troll emerged. His skin was porcelain white and he had silver hair that looked shaggy and unkempt. He wore a black trench coat, black combat boots and a white T-shirt with a funny looking symbol on it. His eyes were unnerving one had an X in it that overlapped over his skin and the other had a star or cross like design in it with a dot in the middle that seemed to follow you. He smoothed his T-shirt out and said "Well you were naked when you were materializing in the dream bubble and while getting a nice look at your tits I didn't think you would be very happy with me if I had the power to dress you and left you naked in front of fishdick here." Cronus flipped off my friend however he just smiled and said "Sorry don't swing that way." This guy that I had come to love and trust like a brother was Krawle Shadel a sarcastic and somewhat perverted troll with a rather crude but funny sense of humor who I had met after I accidently killed dream self in a stupid and somewhat embarrassing way. He was how I met all the Pre-Scratch ancestors. I was extremely grateful that he was somewhat of a decent guy that he wouldn't leave me naked in front of Cronus who I was convinced would fuck anything that moved. I glanced down at what I was wearing and discovered I was wearing a T-shirt and black pants. What really caught my eye was the Light god tier symbol my shirt in black. "Why did you put the Light symbol on my shirt?" Krawle shrugged and replied "I had a feeling that if you ever ascended to god tier level you would be a Light player." Cronus was awkwardly shuffling his feet and said "Hey Az vwe might vwant to get going before Mituna pisses himself vwith excitement over the gift he made for you." I cocked my head and stared at him in confusion "Gift from Mituna?" Cronus nodded and started walking toward a large tree in the middle of the meadow where all my other dream bubble friends were waiting. Krawle and I followed Cronus to the tree where Terezi's ancestor Latula Pyrope hopped up and wrapped me in a tight hug before holding me an arm's length smiling "Girl it has been forever since we have seen you." I shrugged and said "Haven't been sleeping much." Suddenly a fluffy haired troll in a yellow jumpsuit ran up and hugged me also. "Athrael it'th good to thee you! I made you thomething." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a bracelet made from crystal rainbow beads and handed it to me. "Thank you Tuna I hope I can pull this out of the dream bubble." I pecked Mituna on the cheek causing him to blush bright yellow. Suddenly Latula screeched and yelled "Krawle you pinch my ass one more time and I will rip off your bulge." Krawle laughed and replied "The fact that you're willing to touch my bulge makes me all sorts of excited." Latula frowned and turned back to me and we both sat down in the soft grass while Krawle leaned against trunk of the tree and asked "Is your troll lusus still being an ass to you?" I nodded and replied "The latest installment in that saga is I beat the shit out of him and ran to Gamzee's hive." Krawle smirked like he knew something I didn't but ignored it because that was a game he liked to play with me and I didn't have the time or want for one of Krawle's mind fucking guessing games. Cronus licked his lollipop in a rather sexual manner if you paid attention like I did and asked "Ain't that Kurloz's descendant?" I nodded and he smirked before looking at Krawle and asking "You said she materialized in the dream bubble naked so that means she's naked in reality right now right? Krawle nodded. I was blushing ten shades of black at the moment or certain I was because I was sure that they would put two and two together when Cronus laughed loudly "Oh my fucking gog you pailed Kurloz's descendant fuck I can't breathe." Suddenly Cronus grew abruptly quiet as a shadow loomed over me and I turned around to find myself looking in the blank eyes of Kurloz Makara who I assumed the nosy bastard heard the whole conversation judging by his stitched frown. "What? Do you have a problem with me and Gamzee being all romantic and shit?" Kurloz started moving his fingers in what I learned was called sign language. "Dude you know I don't understand any of that shit." Krawle interjected and translated "He says you're too young for Gamzee it would never work out." I bristled up "I am eight fucking sweeps old how am I too young for Gamzee plus trolls don't give a flying fuck about age to a point." He signed again and Krawle frowned before translating "He didn't mean physical age he meant mental age. So he is basically saying you're too immature for Gamzee." I growled at Kurloz and got up and he just smiled and beckoned at me in a come at me gesture so I charged him when suddenly Rufioh and Krawle grabbed both of my arms and held me back as I screeched "LET ME AT HIM BITCH DESERVES TO DIE AGAIN!" Rufioh and Krawle pinned me against the tree as Latula and Mituna watched in horror. Rufioh twitched his wings and said "You need to chill kid." Kurloz signed something and Krawle snarled "This is your fault not hers she's not the little monster you're the giant jackass." Suddenly a loud voice came from nowhere "_LEAVE NOW!"_ When no one else reacted I looked at Kurloz and realized I had heard his voice in my head. Then I realized I wasn't the only one he was talking to because I looked at Krawle and heard him growl as his eyes turned pure gold. Krawle let go of me and walked over to Kurloz and got inches from his face and snarled "Who the hell do you think you are ordering me and Az to leave cuz last time I checked your orders don't mean shit in the afterlife because the fucking hemospectrum doesn't exist anymore. If it did I would top you like a cheap whore." Everyone was staring at Krawle who never mentioned where he was in the blood caste. They only now knew he was above Kurloz but where above Kurloz was still unknown. Kurloz smirked and turned to his friends projecting his voice into every mind present including me and Krawle "_YOU SEE NOW THESE TWO ARE TOO DANGEROUS TO KEEP AROUND THEY ARE UNNATURAL AND AMBOMINATIONS. AZRAEL AND KRAWLE ARE MENACES TO OUR PEACEFUL EXISTANCE IN THE AFTERLIFE AN–––––" _Suddenly Mituna growled and snapped "Kurloth will you justh shut the fuck up already." Everyone and I mean EVERYONE looked at Mituna who was standing with his fist clenched and his eyes surprisingly sparking. Krawle leaned over to Latula and asked quietly "I was made aware that Mituna was unable to use his psionics due to an over exertion many sweeps ago." Latula looked at Krawle then at Mituna and muttered "A couple weeks ago Mituna was showing Az how to skateboard and he fell demonstrating something and sank his teeth into Az's arm and got some of her blood in his mouth and from that day Mituna seemed different more stable and able to take care of things he normally needed help with. I wouldn't be surprised if his psionics came back because he ingested her blood." Krawle straightened up and walked over to Mituna putting a gentle hand on his shoulder making Kurloz growl softly. Mituna started to look tired and Krawle whispered in his ear "Don't do it this won't solve anything." Mituna suddenly slumped against Krawle and he set him down gently next to Latula and then turned to look at Kurloz "I only saved you because it would have an extremely big emotional toll on Mituna if he hurt or rekilled you however if that weren't an issue I would have gladly let him do whatever the fuck he wanted to do to you." I remembered saying almost the exact same words to Karkat and realized how dangerous they sounded not that I would take back anything I said to that asshole knowing he deserved to burn in that fiery underworld Dave always said he was going to. Kurloz glared at Krawle and walked away making Krawle smirk and yell after him "That's right bitch walk away you know you can't take me!" After Kurloz disappeared we chatted as Mituna snored softly with his head in Latula's lap after Krawle assured her the sleep thing would last only two hours at the most. Suddenly I felt weird and heard a faint ringing so I looked at my friends and sighed "Well I looks like it's time for me to get up I'll hopefully see you all tonight." I got up and looked at the sky and closed my eyes.

I woke up in Gamzee's bed and turned the alarm off suddenly realizing I was alone. I smelled coffee and figured he was downstairs in the kitchen. I walked downstairs into the living room and noticed that the mess on the carpet and the wall was gone and figured Gamzee must have cleaned up the mess when he got up. I headed into the kitchen and saw my Uncle Dirk sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and Gamzee leaning against the counter sporting nothing but baggy black jeans and his signature face paint. "Uncle Dirk!" He looked up and smiled "Az how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Dirk don't make me feel any older than I have to be. It still unsettles me that the man who raised me is the same age as me and it's hard to unsettle a Strider because most of the time we are the ones doing the unsettling. By the way you look cute as a human." Shocked I looked into the mirror in the hallway and let loose a couple of Gamzeeish expletives. My skin was the same color as Dirk's, my hair was blonde with black streaks and the yellow parts of my eyes were white. I also noticed my sharp teeth were dull like humans. I looked at Gamzee and Dirk who were smiling like assholes. "Wanna explain this shit to me?" Dirk took a sip of his coffee and started to explain "Being half human doesn't just entail the fact you have nipples and lady parts it means there is a whole other side of you that hasn't somehow appeared since you were two years old. We thought it was just a strange occurrence but apparently it isn't seeing it happen now. I mean haven't you ever wondered why you look more like your dickwaffle troll lusus and next to nothing like my bro? I mean you had to wonder a little bit if there was more human to you than the nipples and lady parts." It made sense a little but was still quite confusing. Suddenly I looked over to my left and noticed white sheets with purple and black stains on them and my face became very warm. Dirk looked in the same direction and laughed. "Gamzee! Why are those out in the open!" Gamzee quickly gathered them up and glared in Dirk's direction "I wasn't expecting him to just motherfucking waltz in here like that." I face palmed "That's why you lock the door at night." Gamzee looked at me like he didn't comprehend the fact of locking a door and then laughed "No one but a Strider would be motherfucking stupid enough to walk into my hive this early in the morning before I've had my first cup of coffee." I looked at Dirk who innocently sipped his coffee. "Wait did you clean up the bed while I was asleep? How the hell did I not wake up?" Gamzee chuckled and replied "You are one of the heaviest sleepers I know so it was easy to lift you up and set new sheets down and somehow you were dressed in those clothes and already clean and stuff. By the way nice god tier jammies." I looked down and realized I had pulled the clothes Krawle gave me as well as Mituna's gift out of the dream bubble but figured I realized it earlier in an absentminded way seeing as I wouldn't walk downstairs naked in front of Dirk because I don't care if he's gay it would still be awkward and I kind of told Mituna I would try to pull the bracelet out of the dream bubble so why not the jammies. "There just some clothes Krawle put me in due to my lack of because of last night and the bracelet was a gift from one of my dream bubble friends. Krawle's convinced if I ascend to god tier level I would be Light player." Dirk sat his cup down and asked "This mysterious Krawle character you've mentioned more than once is he cute?" I face palmed thinking Dirk was going to ask a serious question for once. Dirk laughed and I replied "He's not gay Dirk he made that perfectly clear when Cronus tried to hit on him and I'm not even sure he's alive because if he is dead the furthest our relationship will go is nightly meetings in dream bubbles." Gamzee and Dirk were silent for a moment when Gamzee asked "Do like this motherfucker more than a friend?" I looked down before saying "I don't know but for some strange reason my blood feels electrified when I'm around him like he's the jumper cables and I'm the battery." Dirk and Gamzee looked at each other and Dirk asked "Could it be?" Gamzee shook his head like he was telling him to shut up but said anyway "It couldn't be he hasn't made contact with either of us since the deal." I looked at Gamzee and Dirk utterly confused and finally asked "What the hell are you two going on about?" Gamzee looked at me with a an exasperated look on his face "We think that like us you are being visited by the dream version or ghost version of an ancient troll known as the white blood. We have never seen him outside the dream realm and he claims he has this scary ability to kill you in a dream kind of like that creepy looking burnt guy in that horror movie series you like to watch and forced me and Dirk into a deal to protect you and just so you know while we are bound to protect we also protect you because we love you." Gamzee's exasperated face gave way to a smile as well as Dirk grabbing my hand and giving it a strong squeeze to show he agreed with Gamzee. As I processed this information I came to a shaky conclusion that even if Krawle was some ancient troll that threatened Gamzee and Dirk into some strange contract to protect me he had not given me reason to believe he wanted to harm me seeing as the whole basis of the deal with Gamzee and Dirk was to keep me safe but why was he so adamant on making sure I was protected. The mysteries behind Krawle were piling up and I was starting to question who Krawle really was and remembered to night I killed my dream self. As I was slowly dying a bright white light encompassed me and the pain disappeared and I woke up to Dave holding me because apparently he said I was crying loudly like was in some sort of excruciating pain. "So you're saying Krawle isn't being completely honest with me about who he is?" Dirk ran a finger around the rim of his coffee cup before saying "We are not saying that Krawle is the one who made the contract but what I am going to say is be careful how much trust you put in him because if he is the same troll we met years ago he is dangerous and can easily use your trust to his advantage." I looked at Dirk and Gamzee and asked "What did the troll look like and what did the deal entail?" Dirk spoke first "Jake and I fell asleep and entered a dream bubble where we saw a freaky looking albino troll approach us and while he completely ignored Jake he said he needed my help and without waiting for me to say something he started to explain some nonsense that I would protect the first born half-blood born January 1st two years after the deal was made. At first I thought he was trying to trick me like a troll version of the devil trying to take my soul or some shit like that because ya know you don't just jump into a contract with a strange person who just happens to be the same species as the troll bitch who nearly wiped humanity of the map just because she didn't like our reproduction methods. When I said no to him initially he knocked Jake out of the dream somehow and grabbed me by the throat and said 'I didn't want to resort to threats but I think your two lady friends will not appreciate the fact of me turning them into old crones by cutting their life span in half because you were too much of a chicken shit and wouldn't make a deal which will give meaning to your existence.' I thought he was bluffing but his face meant business which told me it was too risky and dangerous to keep refusing so I finally choked out a yes and he nicked my arm and licked away the blood as what I assumed was meant to seal the deal and then he just disappeared and I woke up with a cut in the same place on my arm." I finally sat at the table and Gamzee put coffee and a donut in front of me which I took a bite of before looking at Gamzee and asking "What's your story about the deal you made?" Gamzee laughed uneasily and said "Well you know I was much more easily dragged into things when I was younger and this motherfucker spun a convincing story. So I fell asleep like Dirk did in my room and he approached me in the dream bubble with the same exact speech he gave Dirk and when I hesitated he got mean and grabbed me by my horns threatening to break them off which scared me which led me to agree to the deal. I woke up and for the longest time I passed it off as a sick dream and went on with my life as if it never happened. Sometimes I would get horrible nightmares like a fucking dream bubble gone all grim dark and he would appear and knock me out of the dream which would wake me up. I don't know if it was a mercy thing he did or if he was the one who was causing the nightmares and would knock me out of the nightmare when he thought I had enough. I believe he knew I was passing off the deal as a sick dream and the nightmares were there as constant reminders because the more I tried to forget the worse the nightmares got and when you were finally conceived they just stopped well after you came to live with me." I looked at Dirk who looked strangely confused "Dude you never told me about any nightmares because I sure as hell didn't get any after I made the deal." I had thought of something that Gamzee mentioned in his story "Dirk did you make even the slightest effort to forget or intend not to honor the deal?" He shook his head and said "No I actually obsessed over the deal and the fact that Jake remembered the albino troll and remembered being knocked out of the dream and waking up to see me still sleeping plus the fact that no matter how much he shook me and I didn't wake up oh and not to mention the cut on my arm suddenly appearing seemed to convince both of us that the deal was real. Though because of my obsession with the deal I started to scare Jane and Roxy who were both convinced it was just a dream and nothing else but I knew it was far from just a dream and I was right when my bro and Captain Crabass had you and I knew from the moment I saw the grub that the deals in action that's why I made friends with Gamzee so we could be twice as efficient at holding up the deal." Things were getting really weird and I was almost anxious for today to be over so I could enter the dream bubble and ask Krawle about this because I was majorly confused and intrigued but also afraid that he might get defensive since I don't know the spectrum of Krawle's emotions. I was lost in thought when I heard my name being called by Dirk who laughed when I looked at him. "You space out worse than Gamzee sometimes. Anyway I was wondering if you and Gamzee wanted to go check out that coffee shop in town." I looked down at the untouched coffee in front of me and remembered the last time I drank coffee made by Gamzee I ended up having cramps all day so I said "Sure I was hoping we could go there and say hi to Feferi who I believe started working there." Gamzee frowned into his cup and dumped the rest of his coffee down the sink and said "Yeah sis I guess we can go say hi to Feferi but the coffee there is a rip off." I smiled and then remembered I was wearing the god tier clothes which Gamzee seemed to remember too and held up a finger as he disappeared upstairs and came back down with a black Capricorn t-shirt and a smaller pair of his polka dotted pants and handed them to me which confused me. "Sorry sis I had to wash your pants because of reason and I thought I'd wash your shirt too. They would have been in the dryer right now but my washing machine takes forever I think it's broken I'll have Equius look at it later so for now you can wear those for now." I went in the downstairs bathroom and changed then came back out. Gamzee looked at me and smiled "Heh you look like a little me sis the only thing missing is–––." He didn't even get to finish his sentence when Dirk ninjaed his way between me and Gamzee with a fierce expression on his face and said "No you are not putting face makeup on her she is already enough like you in personality we don't need appearance to step into this equation." Gamzee laughed and stepped intimately close to Dirk his face inches from Dirk's face and he whispered with a smile on his face "Is that so bad Strider or would you prefer she turn out like Karbro or that swaggot bro of yours?" Dirk looked nervous with Gamzee so close to him and Gamzee had a smile on his face that was unsettling even to me. Gamzee's lips were like centimeters from Dirk's who was sweating more than Equius usually does. Gamzee moved his hand up Dirk's arm making Dirk jump and squeak like a mouse a big, manly, homosexual mouse and I couldn't help but laugh which caused Dirk to look over at me with a help me look on his face and I just laughed harder when suddenly Gamzee licked Dirk's ear making Dirk scream in a very girly way and knock into the table falling on his ass in the most ungraceful unStrider like way he could manage making me laugh loudly snorting every few laughs. Gamzee was laughing too and said "What's wrong Strider did I scare you I thought Strider's were fearless, cool and collected. You look about ready to piss yourself didn't English ever lick your ear or are you just that sensitive there?" Dirk was blushing bright scarlet and his glasses were askew and he looked down at the same time I did and there was a bump in his skinny jeans and he blushed even harder when he realized I knew what was going on so I looked at Gamzee and said "I'm going on ahead I meet up with you guys later on." Gamzee smiled and Dirk gave me a please don't leave me look but I just smiled and opened the door and walked out hoping Gamzee wouldn't be too rough with him.

Gamzee's POV

I heard him whimpering behind me as I smiled as Azrael walked out the door. When the door closed and I was sure she was out of ear shot and whipped around to face Dirk who was still on the floor looking frightened as I towered over him with a look of a pure annoyance on my face. "You stupid motherfucker you just had to give all the details making both of us look like asses and make it look like her friend is some demonic contract heaving psycho who could make short work of the only two men she really trusts to protect her. Gog you Strider's are all dumbasses." Dirk looked up at me and slowly got up wincing as the tight feeling of his bulge made it hard stretching his legs without constricting poor motherfucker so I put my hand on his chest and pushed him against the wall and unsnapped his jeans button and ran my tongue along his jawline eliciting a small moan from him but he had his face turned away from me refusing to look at me like I was the one who did wrong. Never trust a Strider to keep his mouth shut when it's important. I knocked off his black ball cap and ran my fingers through his soft blonde hair making him shudder and making the bump in his pants bigger causing him to whimper even more. "Everyone thinks I have been able to forgive and forget what Dave did to me causing me to kill two of my friends. They're motherfucking WRONG! But since Dave is off limits because he is Karbro's matesprit and I have a dismal amount of respect for their love I figured since you and that other motherfucker are separated plus you're that swaggot's brother you'll make a perfect substitute for him." Dirk's eyes widened and I pressed my lips against his and passionately kissed him tracing my tongue across his lips. This seemed to wake the beast inside him because he grabbed the back of my head and pressed his lips almost painfully against my lip turning passionate into rough. I could feel his tongue forcing its way into my mouth as his fingers played with my horns. In my head I was thinking, _fuck how is this happening I'm the dominant one! Me not him! I'm being motherfucking overtaken by a fucking Strider! _I felt his hands slide up my shirt and his finger making lazy circles on my back like he fucking teasing me! I slid off his biker jacket and ran my hands up his chest making him laugh against my lips and he moved his lips to my ear and whispered "Ya know what do you think Azrael say if she saw us now in this hot and steamy situation?" I laughed and growled softly "Don't try to use Azrael as an excuse to get out of something that could easily been avoided if you would have kept your mouth shut." Dirked chuckled and slipped his hands down the back of my pants and cupped both my ass cheeks. I felt goose bumps go up my arms which was unusual because I was normally not turned on that easily like when me and Karkat used to mess around I usually left his room without cumming and had to take care of my erection myself but what was it about Azrael and Dirk that turned me on so easily? Was it a Strider trait and if I had the chance to pail Dave would I have the same reaction to him as I was having to Dirk. Lost in thought I didn't notice the breeze flutter across my bulge and snapped out of my thought when I felt something warm and slightly callous rubbing my bulge and discovered it was Dirk's hand fondling my bulge. I would have been angry being taken advantage of while spaced out but it felt so damn good that against my better judgment I leaned into him and moved my hips so my bulge was grinding against his hand when suddenly the feeling of his hand vanished and a warm wet feeling encased my bulge and I noticed I was now leaning against the wall. I looked down and saw him gently sucking on my bulge. His orange eyes looked up at me over his stupid pointy glasses which I never understood why he wore seeing as his eyes were motherfucking beautiful. Some people on this planet had problems with us and by us I mean the trolls and humans that appeared on this planet after the game ended. They were highly unnerved about us trolls because of our appearance and demeanor like the fact that some people call me a stoner whatever the hell that was and made fun of the fact that Dirk was attracted to men which I believe was referred to as being gay and Rose and Kanaya were what people call lesbians. I mean why humans come up with such asinine labels is beyond me. Trolls considered love to be love no matter what gender that's why I had no problem screwing Dirk or Azrael, hell I wonder how much fun a threesome would be. Suddenly he was standing up kissing me again and rubbing my horns pulling me once again out of my thoughts. "You need to stop spacing out you never know what I could do to you while you're off in la la land." Strider smirked and said. I smiled insanely and retorted "You might want to lock every entrance to your house because you never know what night I could come and slit your throat Dirky." Dirk laughed and ran a thumb down the side of my face "Mmmmm death threats and pet names kinda kinky don't you think?" I smiled and leaned in close to his ear "What can I say I aim to please now start sucking my bulge again that actually felt pretty motherfucking good." He just started rubbing my bulge again and looking me straight in the eye so I growled "Perhaps you didn't hear me Strider I want you down on your motherfucking knees sucking my motherfucking bulge." Dirk was _laughing _at me which just pissed me off to new extremes but I held my temper knowing if I hurt or killed Dirk Azrael wouldn't be very happy with me so I asked as nice as my thinning patience would allow "What's so motherfucking funny Dirky?" Dirk took off his glasses and set then on the counter near the wall I had him cornered against and said "Okay first the hemospectrum don't exist anymore so your "highblood" command carry no weight and second what's wrong didn't get sucked off by Az last night or has she not graduated from handjobs." If you could imagine a thin piece of wire that was frayed but still miraculously held together that was my patience with this asshole at the moment. "What I do behind closed doors with Azrael is none of your business and I would motherfucking appreciate it if you wouldn't put your nose where it doesn't belong." Dirk started laughing again making me just want to choke him until he was silent but as always I couldn't because of Azrael. Suddenly my phone started to ring with the ringtone I set for Feferi which confused me because Fef hardly ever had any reason to call me so I stuffed my bulge back in my pants making sure my hard on was hidden making Dirk giggle and me shoot him a dirty look and picked up my phone. Feferi got on the line talking faster than Azrael after two to three Faygos so I calmly said "Fef slow down I can't understand a motherfucking thing you're saying speak slower." She slowed down and explained what was going which made me almost drop the phone in shock. "I'll be there as quick as possible what about Karbro and Dave do they know… yeah that's typical. Like I said I'll be there as soon as possible where you guys at… West Rose Hospital yeah I know where that is at it's about twenty minutes from my hive. Okay just calm down the last thing Azrael needs to see when she wakes up is you hyperventilating. See ya sis again I'll be there as fast as I can even if I get twenty speeding tickets." Dirk was already readjusting his ball cap and wiping off the little bit of face paint smudged on his lips. He picked up his car keys and said "We can take my car it's less likely to break down unlike your shitty purple Impala." I pulled on the nearest clean shirt before we walked out the door and I looked at Dirk "You got a problem with my car bro?" Dirk laughed and said smiling "I am just saying that POS will probably break down before getting out of the driveway so it's safer we take my car and to avoid shit from happening." I walked around the corner to see a beautiful burnt orange hot rod sitting next to my Impala and I suddenly turned into like humans say a little kid at a candy store. "Can I drive to the hospital please?" Dirk looked at me like I crazy and said "Do I look suicidal or appear as if I have a death wish?" I got a play huffy look on my face and followed him as he got into the car and started the engine. We sped out of my driveway and made it there in what I believe was under twenty minutes. We parked and I practically motherfucking flew out of the car through the hospital doors scaring the shit out of some poor nurse carrying a stack of blankets. I quickly apologized and skidded to a halt at the nurse's station and asked "Where is Azrael Vantas-Strider's room?" I think I scared the shit out of this nurse too but she quickly recovered and asked "I'll need to see some identification first." I dug through my pockets when Dirk walked up and handed me my wallet saying "Glad I came you left this on the counter as we headed out you kinda need this to get any farther than the nurse's station in a hospital." I grabbed my wallet handed it to the nurse and she looked at my driver's license then at me then back at my license when suddenly I realized what was confusing her. "Oh! Sorry ma'am it's probably the face paint it confuses everyone when I give them my ID but I don't like leaving the house without it I guess it's an old habit from when I was young." She handed it back and looked through some papers before asking "What is your relationship to the patient we appear to have no record of you having a connection to the patient… oh wait here you are it shows a record here of you having temporary adopting her from birth to the age of ten years old. Her pediatric doctor was Kanaya Maryam and her psychiatrist was Rose Maryam according to her medical records." I smiled and nodded but behind my closed lips I was grinding my teeth together at hear Rose's name knowing if she got wind of this she might dope Azrael up more with those tablet things which I view as glorified sopor slime. I was afraid she would become dependent on them like I did the sopor slime and end up hurting herself or other. Gog help us if she pulled the same stunt I did if she ever lost her shit. Suddenly Dirk was pulling me down the hall towards a green painted door which he opened and we walked in seeing Kanaya leaning over her checking her heartbeat and blood pressure. Gog I hate hospitals they creep me the fuck out and smell funny and always seem to have a depressing feel to them I mean the morgue down the street is cheerier than this place. "So have you found any reason for her sudden collapse?" Dirk asked. Kanaya looked at some charts and seem to be taking her sweet time and had a small smile on her face like she knew I was getting pissed but knew I couldn't act upon it in her domain. Again I hate hospitals.


End file.
